


Day 24 - Adventure

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blind Character, Blind Nathaniel Kurtzberg, First Meetings, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Kim and Alix want to take Nathaniel on an adventure to an abandoned building.He hopes being blind won't impact it too much.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Lê Chiến Kim, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, apparently that isn't a tag yet, insert surprised pikachu meme here
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Day 24 - Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by 'Butch 4 Butch Simping' by Rio Romeo on tik tok  
> {https://www.tiktok.com/@riodoeseverything/video/6877345522433232133}  
> stole some things from dms with Kopy thanks internet mom ✌

Nathaniel had been blinded in an accident a couple of years ago. It was a hard transition going from seeing the world to not seeing anything at all. Well, that wasn’t entirely correct. He could at least tell the difference between light and dark. 

He was glad his friends had been supportive of him and his new impairment, making an effort to do activities that he could participate in. Adrien had even taught him how to play the piano!

Although, he wasn’t exactly sure what Kim and Alix were doing at the moment counted as them trying to involve him in their adventures or them dragging him along because he was the only one free.

“What are we doing again?”

“We’re gonna explore an abandoned building!” Kim exclaimed.

“...Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Eh, we’ll deal with it if something happens,” Alix shrugged, the motion of her shoulders bumping into his own being Nathaniel’s only indication she did it at all.

“If you’re sure.”

\---

The three walked into a room. Alix’s voice immediately rang out, “Oh, a piano! Cool!”

“Do you think it still works?” Nathaniel mumbled.

“Why don’t you try, Mr. Apprentice Pianist,” Kim teased.

“I’m surprised you even know the word ‘pianist’,” Alix snickered, leading Nathaniel over to the piano. The redhead held back a laugh as he heard Kim’s offended gasp. He ran his hands over the keys, finding middle C. 

Nathaniel played out the short tune of one of the first songs he had ever learned, the piano indeed working, although being horribly out of tune. “It works!” He chirped.

“Oo, can you play a song?” Kim asked excitedly.

“I can try.”

With that, Nathaniel’s fingers started flying over the piano, a melodic tune soon filling the room. He soon lost himself in the music.

Art had been a big part of his life before the accident. It had been a huge disturbance to him as his sight was forcibly removed, taking away his ability to draw with it. The talented musicians in his class offered to show him to play some instruments, and it was a solid replacement in his life. Hopefully one day he’d be able to draw again, but for now, he was content with playing the piano.

\--- 

Alix and Kim bobbed along to the music. It did sound a little creepy, but that was to be expected with the piano being out of tune. 

As the music slowly came to an end, there was clapping from the duo’s right. “Bravo! That was so good!”

Alix and Kim turned to each other, faces pale in terror, before turning to the mysterious clapper.

A boy with black hair stood there, happily giving applause to Nathaniel, “Encore! Encore!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Kim shouted, whipping his head around to look around the room, “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!”

  
  
Nathaniel spoke up, “Did someone else walk into the room?”

The boy hummed, “Yep! Can you start playing again? I really like the sound of the piano!”

“Oh okay!” Nathaniel began playing again, eager to please. 

“No, no, what the fuck?!” Alix wheezed out.

The mysterious boy turned to them, green eyes flashing red for a split second. “Will you be quiet? He’s trying to play.” He huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot angrily, “Well if you won’t be respectful…” With a wave of his finger, Alix and Kim were enveloped in a black mist before quite literally being thrown out of the room with the door slamming behind them. 

Immediately after they were released from the strange power, Alix ran up to the door and started pounding on it, screaming for Nathaniel. Kim soon joined her.

“Oh my god, he’s gonna die and it’s all my fault,” Kim said, “Do you think the piano is the thing that summoned that thing?!”

“Who fucking knows?” Alix slammed her shoulder against the door, “Just get this damn thing open!”

\---

Nathaniel paused upon hearing the slamming on the door, and muffled noises, “Why did you kick my friends out?”

  
  
“They were being mean,” The boy muttered. Nathaniel snickered as the figure in his mind pouted along. Why were Al and Kim freaking out? It's just a nice dude who's super enthusiastic and cute that he’s playing this old piano.

“They’re playing percussion!” Marc confidently exclaimed. “That's nice. Even if they’re out of the room, they’re helping with the music!”

Nathaniel laughed, “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, it’s Marc! And yours?”

“Nathaniel.” He turned to where the voice was coming from, giving a smile, silently hoping it wasn’t in the completely wrong direction, “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m uh… behind you.”

Fuck.

There were approaching footsteps as the person settled next to him, “I thought you knew?”

“Well, I’m blind so,” He chuckled, “I can’t really tell.”

“Oh. Oh!” Marc quickly backtracked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” Nathaniel stretched, “I should probably go back to my friends.”

“Aw, leaving so soon? One more song please?”

  
  
The redhead pondered this for a moment before nodding, “Sure.”

“Yay!”

\---

Alix and Kim paused upon hearing the piano start to play again, soon followed by a voice singing along. 

The girl leaned in closer to the door to listen to it.

**~ My sweetheart’s piano is ratfilled ~**

**~ And mine is infested with bugs ~**

**~ The music we make is unnatural ~**

**~ But it sounds just like falling in love ~**

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it.” She quietly muttered. 

\---

Nathaniel giggled as the song ended, “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Oh, it’s just a thing I learned,” Marc responded, giggles also escaping from his lips. 

“It’s fun being here with you,” The pianist said, turning to where he hoped Marc was. “You’re a good friend.”

  
  
“...Are we friends?” Marc timidly asked.

“I hope so,” Nathaniel optimistically said.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Nathaniel reached up, feeling the fabric of Marc’s shirt. Marc let out a confused squeak. He slowly stood up, using Marc as a way to make sure he didn’t accidentally fall down. That would be embarrassing as all hell. His hands traveled up to Marc’s face, heat transferring from the boy’s cheeks into his palms. 

“Are you taller than me?”

“Um, yes?”

“Damnit,” Nathaniel pouted. 

“Woah there, don’t have a  _ short  _ temper.”

The two stood in silence for a couple seconds, Marc nervously waiting for a response.

“I can’t believe I thought you were cute.” Nathaniel whined, dropping his hands.

“You think I’m cute?!” Marc immediately blurted out without thinking before regaining his composure, “Aren’t you blind?”

“Well, I like to imagine people’s appearance matches their personality,” Nathaniel explained, rocking on his feet, “So, yes, you’re cute.”

Marc laughed, flustered, “Aw, thanks.”

At that moment, the door slammed open, Kim and Alix having just managed to slam it open while Marc was distracted and not keeping it closed. “Nathaniel, we gotta go!”

“So soon?” 

There was no response before the girl basically threw him over her shoulder and started running out.

“Bye Marc! I hope we can meet again!” Nathaniel called out.

“Bye!” Marc shouted back. He sighed happily as he felt the three friends’ presences leave the building. 

Those moments with Nathaniel were the happiest in his life. He wanted to spend even more time with him.

\---

Nathaniel clung to Alix’s shoulder as he entered the school. He heard her audibly gasp. “What happened?”

“Hey Nathaniel!” A familiar voice rang out. 

“Marc?” 

“Yep! Guess who’s attending your school now!”

Nathaniel perked up, excited, “We can hang out so much more often now!”

“Yeah!” 

The two boys talked with each other, thrilled, while Alix and Kim slowly watched in horror from the side. They jumped when Marc turned to them, eyes red in a threatening manner, quietly mouthing ‘Mention anything about what happened in the building and bad things will happen’.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more ideas for this so there's probably gonna be a sequel later


End file.
